1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outboard motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-115895 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,513,811 disclose outboard motors, each of which includes a main exhaust passage through which exhaust gases from an engine are discharged into water and an idle exhaust passage through which exhaust gases are discharged into the atmosphere during idling of the engine. The idle exhaust passage diverges from the main exhaust passage in a casing that supports the engine, and an idle exhaust port corresponding to an outlet of the idle exhaust passage is opened to the atmosphere.